basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthews Arena
| broke_ground = October 11, 1909 | opened = 1910 | closed = | demolished = | owner = Northeastern University | operator = Northeastern University | surface = 200 x 90 ft/61 m x 27 m (hockey) | construction_cost = | architect = | former_names = Boston Arena | tenants = Northeastern basketball (men's) and ice hockey (men's and women's) WIT Leopards (men's ice hockey) Boston Celtics (NBA) (1946–1955) Boston Bruins (NHL) (1924–1928) New England Whalers (WHA) (1972–1973) | seating_capacity = Ice Hockey: 4,666 Basketball: 6,000 Concerts: 6,300 |}} Matthews Arena, located in Boston, Massachusetts, is a basketball and ice hockey arena. Renovated several times, it is the oldest indoor ice hockey arena still being used for hockey and is the oldest multi-purpose athletic building still in use, in the world. It opened in 1910 on what is now the east end of Northeastern University's campus, and is currently owned by the university. It is the original home of the NHL Boston Bruins and the WHA New England Whalers (now the NHL Carolina Hurricanes), as well as the secondary home of the NBA Boston Celtics. History The structure was more widely known as Boston Arena until 1982 when Northeastern alumnus George J. Matthews helped fund its refurbishment. The arena was briefly known as Northeastern Arena as well. Matthews is also the place where the hockey programs of Boston College, Boston University, Harvard, MIT, Northeastern University, Tufts University and Wentworth Institute of Technology all began; in particular, it housed the Boston University hockey team until 1971, when Walter Brown Arena was built. Matthews Arena has played host to many famous people and events during its lifetime. Matthews hosted every president from Theodore Roosevelt in 1912 to John F. Kennedy in 1946. Other dignitaries to hold events at the arena include Charles Lindbergh and Amelia Earhart. Boxing was once a mainstay at the arena and hosted bouts with Jack Dempsey, Gene Tunney, Joe Lewis and Marvin Hagler. Muhammad Ali trained at what was called Santos Gym, where the Varsity Club now sits, for his second bout with Sonny Liston. Professional Wrestling was also a main-stay at at the arena for many years including being the location for debut for The Fabulous Moolah in 1949. Matthews Arena also proved famous as a concert venue during much of its lifetime. A 1958 concert hosted by Alan Freed was cut short due to riots. Playing the concert were Jerry Lee Lewis and Chuck Berry. Freed was arrested after issuing the famous line, "The police don't want you to have fun." Other famous acts to grace the arena were The Doors in a show that was later released to the public. Another famous concert was the Phish New Year's Eve concert on December 31, 1992. The show was the highest attended Phish concert to date and was played on WBCN the next day. It has hosted all or part of the America East Conference men's basketball tournament a total of seven times and hosted the 1960 Frozen Four. The arena also served as the original home to the annual Beanpot tournament between Boston's four major college hockey programs. Current use Today, Matthews Arena is home to the Northeastern Huskies men's and women's ice hockey teams, and men's basketball team as well as the Wentworth Institute of Technology's men's ice hockey team and various high school ice hockey programs in the city of Boston. Matthews Arena also hosts a variety of Northeastern on-campus events, including the annual Springfest concert, as well as graduation ceremonies for the university. 2009 renovations The arena underwent extensive renovations over the summer of 2009. The centerpiece of the renovations were all-new seating and a brand new center ice jumbotron. The lobby was also reworked, with additional concessions and an elevator for ADA compliance. A new weight room and expanded locker rooms were provided for the athletes. The total cost of the renovations was estimated at $12 million. References External sources * Men's hockey media guide, 2007-08 season * Matthews Arena page, NU Athletics website